Padfoot's Dogs
by Ginger Paws 14
Summary: Sequel to Padfoot's Puppies. Padfoot meets his puppies after five long years. Chaos!


A/N-- This is a sequel to "Padfoot's Puppies." I didn't want to make it a second chapter because tecnically it's not... It's a sequel. I already said that. Oh yeah... And this story idea was provided by Hoofin' It. (Bloody brillant, by the way...) and I must say that the only way this story could take place is if the whole Voldie incident didn't happen and Sirius didn't go to prison, James and Lily weren't killed, Peter was still just spying, and Voldie was still alive and well and killing innocent people. lol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been five long years since Padfoot's puppies had left "home" with their mother and father at Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Padfoot had found a nice house close to his best mate, James, his lovely wife, Lily, and their son, Padfoot's godchild, Harry. It was about a block to the right and Padfoot's other mates Moony and Wormtail, had houses near too. Moony lived in the house to the right of Padfoot's and Wormtail lived three houses to the left. Padfoot still had his doggy wife, Brandi and two of their seven children, Chloe and Lucky. Moony still had the puppy, Sabrina, and the other adopters of the puppies, except Emily, had kept the puppies. Emily's new husband happened to be allergic to dogs and Benji was given to a muggle neighbor. He loved it there. A baby to play with and his mommy, daddy, three sisters, and a brother that lived near him.

All the puppies in the neighborhood enjoyed having Padfoot's family around. They played all the time although by now the puppy friends were five years old at least. Some of the normal, muggle dogs are older but still look to the Padlets as the leaders. The Padlets were becoming popular. And although they had almost all their family around them, they still missed the other sister and brother. One night, when Padfoot had volunteered to pupsit the Padlets for the night, he had a wonderful idea.

_"Hey pups... and Brandi... Why don't we have a family reunion! It would be fun! What do you think Moony?" _Moony was also over at his friends house because of the fact that he didn't trust Padfoot, five puppys, and their mother to not do anything stupid Padfoot suggested. This was a magnificent example of the stupid things.

_"Padfoot... If you want to have a family reunion for your dog family, it will be your problem. I'm not your boss. Anymore."_

_"Moony, dear, you never were my boss. You simply tried to tell me and Prongs what to do. And why would it be a problem to have a reunion! HUH!"_

_"Well for starters, won't it be a bit hard to explain to a muggle family that you want their dog to participate in a dog family reunior? And, I'm sure Professor McGonagall would be too busy to bring her dog down here. And I bet you don't even remember who adopted Balto do you?" _Moony was very smug about himself for, once again, pointing out to Padfoot the problems with his plan. Padfoot surely couldn't know who adopted Balto but there he was standing in front of him digging through a ceder trunk.

_"Crap... Where is that book?" _Sirius was throwing things from the chest all over the floor looking for "that book." _"Ahh haaa... found it Moony." _Padfoot opened "that book" to page 18 and showed the half cursive and half print writting to his friend. _"It says here it went to the parents of the second Hufflepuff on the right. HAHAHA! In your face Moony! Now... for the muggle problem... I'll just make sure I have the reunion one day I'm taking care of all the dogs. And the McGonagall thing... You don't know she's busy. I can just invite her and if she comes fine, if not, I'm going to get Shelby."_

_"Fine Padfoot, you win this time."_ Moony said sadly. He had lost to Padfoot for the first time in three and a half years. He didn't like losing. Last time Padfoot had wanted to play a joke on a Lily's sister, Petunia. It had not ended well. Any indication to this time? Moony thinks so.

_"Yay! I win, you lose! Haha!" _Padfoot called triumphantly. _"I can't wait. Lets plan it now! Where's that calender? Here it is." Padfoot looked up at his empty calender. "Wow. Nothing planned all month. I'm taking care of the dogs next Thursday. That gives us eight days. How about it Moony?"_

_"How about what? Am I going to help you?" _Padfoot shook his head up and down violently. _"I suppose I must. i can't let anything happen to you now can I?"_

_"Oh, oh, oh!" _

_"What is it Padfoot?"_

_"I wanna send the letters to the parents people and McGonagall!"_

_"Oh no you don't. I'm going to handle the invitations."_

_"But... but...but... Mmoooonny..." _Padfoot pouted and gave Moony his best sad puppy eyes. Not even Moony can resist that face...

_"Aaarrrrhhhh! Fine Padfoot. Do the invitations. But you still have to send them to the Potters. Alright?"_

_"Wooohhhoooo! Yay! I win, you lose. Haha! I get to do the invitations!"_

_"Then I will take care of the refreshments and snacks. Padfoot, you can decorate since it's your house." _Padfoot wrote the date on his calender so he wouldn't forget. He tends to do that alot. Brandi ran out of the room when Moony had said Padfoot would decorate. She yipped for Chloe and Lucky to come into the room she was in. They came out with streamers around their necks and each of the pups had glitter bottles in their mouths and Brandi had a stack of coloured paper in her mouth in her mouth.

_"I think they want to decorate, Padfoot. Is that alright?" _Moony asked casually.

_"Sure. They are part of this house and they need to help somehow." _All the dogs barked. They were ready to see their absent family members.

Dinner was served. Kibbles N' Bits for the doggies and steak for the people. Luckily Padfoot "accidently" made extra steaks and "accidently" dropped them on the floor. Too bad they had barbeque sauce on them already... Poor doggies have to have steak instead of their marvolus Kibbles N' Bits provided for them by Moony. Poor doggies have to give up their delicous dinner to help Padfoot clean up his mess. Oh why must these poor creatures suffer!

_"Padfoot, you know you shouldn't feed them people food. It's bad for them." _Moony was always scolding Padfoot for something...

_"I didn't. It accidently slipped off the plate."_

_"And did it accidently land in front of the dogs too? They just had to have barbeque sauce on them when they slipped didn't they, Padfoot?"_

_"Of course they did. My family doen't deserve nasty healthy dog food any more than I do!"_ Moony gave Padfoot a weird, very un-Moony like smile. _"Let me refrase that. They don't deserve nasty healthy dog food any more than you do. Now I'm satisfied"_

_"Padfoot, you are going to be the death of those dogs." _

Dinner was from then on quiet, save for Padfoot's loud chewing. After dinner was finished and the dishes done (Moony refused to leave if Padfoot had not finished his daily chores), Moony said good-bye to the dogs and he went home and went to bed. He did not have very pleasant dreams. Snuffles and the Padlets running around chasing his old family cat. The cat had died some years ago but it still was horrible for Moony to watch helplessly.

Padfoot on the other hand stayed up late playing puppy games and snacking with the remaining dogs. It was nearly 11:00 when Padfoot woke up. Moony was squated in the corner and cursing. Very colourful vocabulary for the quiet bookworm type. Padfoot crawled over to his werewolf friend and asked what was wrong.

_"You. You're whats wrong. I told you not to feed those dogs steak and barbeque sauce and you did it anyway. Look what happened." _Moony stepped aside and Padfoot saw Sabrina laying on her side, breathing heavily. She was having a gard time breathing and her mouth was foaming slightly.

_"All we have to do is take her to a muggle vet. They handle dogs all the time. Let me go get dressed and we'll take her." _Padfoot said solomly. Moony was too upset to refuse. Padfoot rushed upstairs and came down 6 minutes later dressed and hair perfect.

The boys had to take all the dogs with them. They wouldn't go home. The got to the vet, both boys and all six dogs. Moony and Padfoot carried Sabrina in and took her to the counter.

_"Can I help you sirs?" _The lady behind the counter asked.

_"You sure can." _Padfoot said quickly.

_"My dog here is sick. We don't know what's wrong with her. He fed her some steak and barbeque sauce and this morning I found her like this." _Moony pointed over to Padfoot when he got blamed. _"He fed it to the other dogs but they are fine." _He whistled for the other five dogs to come in. They walked quietly over to Padfoot and sat down (or layed as the case may be) at his feet.

_"Let me notify the doctor and she will be right with you."_

_"She?" _Padfoot asked when the lady had left. _"I didn't think this was a she doctor. Wow..."_

_"Don't get any ideas Padfoot. We are here to help Sabrina. Not get you a muggle date." _Moony had to be sure no one heard him say the word muggle.

The lady came back and told the group to go to room B-05. They went and opened the door where an elderly woman was waiting for them.

_"Hi. I'm Dr. Ross. Just lay your pooch up on the table there. And you brought the whole family? How nice." _Dr. Ross smiled and pulled on some rubber gloves and grabbed a thermometer. _I'm not going to get to specific here as most of you know whats goign to happen. _

The examination was over and Dr. Ross knew what was wrong.

_"There is no problem here boys. She just has a tummy ache. She had eaten some things not even people should have ha to eat. Examples are pieces of a styrophoam cup, some liquid substance I can't identify, and erasers. Never let a cat or dog eat erasers." Moony that means Sam_

_"_So, she isn't goping to die?" Moony asked finally happy.

_"Oh no. But she will need to stay here for a few days to get her stomach pumped."_

The boys left one dog short. Moony was upset that he had been wrong to blame Padfoot and that Sabrina had to stay in the doctors office for three days.

_"See Moony. It wasn't my fault. Completly..."_

_"You still should have watched her more carefully."_

_"Well I'm really sorry Moony but It wasn't my fault."_

The next day passed uneventful. The day after that was Friday and the day Moony got to go get his precious doggie from the horrible vet. He left as soon as he was sure the vets office was open. He walked over the to lady behind the counter.

_"Good morning ma'am. I'm here to pick up my dog, Sabrina. Is she ready yet?" _

_"Which doctor handled her?"_

_"Dr. Ross. She was getting her stomach pumped."_

_"Ah, yes. Here she is." _The lady opened a file and read of Sabrina's identification information. _"Let me go get her. I'll be right back sir."_

Moony didn't have to wait long. His sweet doggie came trotting down the hall tongue lolling and the lady holding the leash like it was poisoned.

_"Here you are sir. She wasn't the best dog here. She doesn't have much patience and doesn't like other dogs. Why did you have all those other dogs with you if she doesn't get alone with other dogs?" _The lady asked, curious.

_"What do you mean she doesn't get along with other dogs?" _Moony was surprised to hear this because Sabrina had never fought with other dogs.

_"Well sir... When we put her in the backyard, she started snipping at the other dogs. And when one of our young ladies tried to put her leash back on she bit her. No one would go near her. Except Dr. Ross. She isn't afraid of any dog."_

_"I see. Well, thank you ma'am. How much do I owe you?"_

_"Lets see..." _the lady took a little more than five minutes to total the cost. _"It totals to be $175.99 sir."_

Moony paid the nice lady and left. No he had no muggle money. He would have to stop at the bank. And he still had to buy and prepare the refreshments for Padfoot's family reunion. The reunion. He had forgotten. Shoot.

Saturday was the day Padfoot set to work on his invitations.

_"One for the Potters, one for McGonagall, one for the parents of the second Hufflepuff on the right." _Padfoot mumbled to himself.

_"Dear Prongs, Lils, Harry, and Bailey, I am writing to you to invite you to the doggy family reunion. We are having the party on Thusday. I'm mainly inviting the member of the doggy family, Bailey but you can come too as you are now part of her family too. Please come and bring Harry. I want to see you all there. Or else. I love you all, Padfoot." _There was his first letter and he was so proud of himself. He called his owl down and he carried the Potters' letter to their house a block away. It wouldn't take him too long.

_"Now for the next one. Dear McGonagall, I am planning a family reunion for my dogs. As you know I have the mother dog and two puppies. We wish to see you and Shelby here. It is being planned for Thursday. You don't have to bring anything. Your loyal Gryffindor, Sirius Black. Oh, thats good..."_

_"One more. The parents of the second Hufflepuff on the right huh...? Dear Mr. and Mrs. Second Hufflepuff On The Right, I am planning a family reunion for my three dogs. They miss their member of their family that is living with you. You are all invited. The party is planned for Thursday. Hope to see you here. Signed, Sirius Black." _Moony had let him use his owl and so Padfoot sent Moony's owl out to deliver one of the letters and he used his owl (he had come back now) to deliver the other letter. Both owls were back home by night fall and back out looking for mice.

Thursday at noon Padfoot had the his three doggies and the muggle's family dog Benji and all four of the dogs were busy decorating. Moony and Sabrina were in the kitchen making cookies and laying out the bought dog biscuits and putting out all the other drinks and snacks for people amd dogs. All guests had accepted their invitations and were on their way. Padfoot was in the backyard blowing up balloons and tying them to tables. The inside of the house didn't look that bad for having been decorated by dogs.

Everyone started arriving at around 2 o'clock. First to arrive was the Potters. Then the parents of the second Hufflepuff on the right. McGonagall arrived last. The party was started. the dogs all ran out back and started playing games. Padfoot wanted to go join them as Snuffles but Moony wouldn't let him. He had to stay and talk with the adults. They snacked and talked for so long. Padfoot was bored.

"I'm going to go outside and see if the dogs are ok." Padfoot said to no one in particular. Moony gave his a glance but said nothing. Prongs knew what his friend was really doing but he wasn't going to stop him and Lily was in the kitchen getting punch and chatting with McGonagall. Padfoot walked away out his door. He hid behind a thick tree and transformed. Snuffles ran out and tumbled over Brandi sleeping on one of the roots. She yipped and tackled him. DOGGIE PILE! All the dogs quit their playing and ran to their mother and father to play with them. Padfoot stayed out their until one of the parents people came out and called the dogs in for dinner. She saw that the dogs weren't listening and went to investigate. She saw at the bottom of a playful pile of dogs was Padfoot. He pushed them off and stood up.

"Sorry. They tackled me as soon as I came out here." He said covering for himself.

"Thats quiet alright but it's time for their dinner." She had meant dinner for the dogs but Padfoot ran to the kitchen anyway. Racing the dogs all the way.

"Thats Sirius for you." Lilys said to McGonagall. They both laughed and went to get dinner for their doggies. Shelby and Bailey were following their owners around waiting for their dinner. When the dogs' dinner had been served, the humans ate. The humans had chili to eat. Padfoot had been instructed by Moony not to feed any of the dogs chili. But since when has Padfoot ever listened to Moony? All the dogs got chili. That was not one of Padfoot's smartest ideas. The dogs had gas all night long. They were made to stay outside until it was time to leave.

When it was time to leave, Balto and Shelby nearly had a heart attack trying to hide and stay with their family. it was a good thing for their owners that they had magic. The dogs said their good-byes and so did Padfoot. When no one was looking of course. Brandi had the hardest time letting her pups go away again. After they had left, she crawled under Padfoot's bed and stayed there the rest of the night. The Potters stayed and helped clean up. Harry had been put to bed earlier and was cranky at being woken up. Moony took Sabrina and went home after he was sure everything was in its normal position. He was very specific too. Padfoot, Chloe, and Lucky spent the night under the bed with Brandi curled up warm and snug sleeping.

After a week everyone was back to normal and Padfoot was trying to plan another doggie family reunion. Moony would not stand for another one until next year.


End file.
